Six Basic Emotions
by Your.Guardian
Summary: Las emociones son un tanto complejas. Expresan reacciones positivas o negativas de estímulos internos o externos. Afectan la motivación, el aprendizaje, el comportamiento y la comunicación con las personas. Uno de los psicólogos con más influencia en la investigación de las emociones, estableció una lista de 6 emociones básicas.


Okay, so, este fic va dedicado a Bren por su cumpleaños. [HOLAM, FELICIDADEH.] Y no espero que muchos entiendan el porque shippeo a esta pareja, es solo que .. no puedo evitarlo ;-; [eS CULPA TUYA, BRENDA, TUYA, ah. (((Y de Mich, claro.)))]

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Percy Jackson pertenecen, afortunadamente, a Rick Riordan. [Si fueran mios, la mayoria de ellos ya estarian muertos.] (:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Six Basic Emotions.<strong>

Las emociones son un tanto complejas. Expresan reacciones positivas o negativas de estímulos internos o externos. Afectan la motivación, el aprendizaje, el comportamiento y la comunicación con las personas. Uno de los psicólogos con más influencia en la investigación de las emociones, estableció una lista de **6 emociones básicas**. _Ira, Repugnancia, Miedo, Alegría, Tristeza y Sorpresa._

* * *

><p><strong>Sadness.<strong>

**[Tristeza.]**

_» La tristeza es el dolor emocional asociado o caracterizado, por sentimientos como la desventaja, pérdida, desesperación, impotencia y dolor. «_

Bianca recordaba jugar con su padre a las escondidas; recordaba esconderse entre los arbustos y detrás de los árboles, en rincones oscuros y en lo alto de las ramas. Pero no importaba cuan bueno sea su escondite, Hades siempre la encontraba. Recordaba a su madre también, sentada en una banca de madera con un gran vestido y un libro viejo en sus manos. Los veía correr de aquí para allá y sonreía. Maria di Angelo siempre sonreía. Los recordaba a ambos, juntos, sentados frente a la casa en Venecia, tomados de las manos. Hades acariciaba su vientre con cariño y su madre simplemente reía. Recordaba a Nico cuando era un bebé, riendo y jugando. Él no lloraba. Nunca había llorado.

Y luego... nada, no recuerda nada.

Nada en lo absoluto.

Solo hay un vacio enorme.

Entonces, rápidamente, las imágenes regresan, violentas y feroces, y no logra distinguir la mayoría de ellas. Sin embargo, una de ellas se queda grabada en su mente, como si se la hubieran implantado de alguna forma extraña e innatural. Y se repite. Una y otra vez. Es ella, sujetando una figurilla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponen blancos, antes de entregársela a un chico de ojos verdes. Siente que una parte de su alma se va con aquella pieza.

Y luego hay dolor.

Mucho dolor.

…

Se despierta gritando.

La cabeza le da vueltas y sus pensamientos fluyen despacio, como si una niebla espesa cubriera su mente. Se incorpora lentamente, notando por primera vez la habitación en donde se encuentra. Huele a desinfectante. Es blanca, completamente blanca. La cama es blanca, las sillas son blancas, las luces y sábanas… Es una habitación de hospital.

— ¿Bianca?

Voltea la cabeza, esperando encontrarse con su hermano menor, pero el dueño de aquella voz no es Nico. Es alguien completamente distinto. El joven tendria su edad, 16 o 17. Lleva una remera naranja con letras bordadas en negro. Frunce el ceño mientras lo observa, tratando de reconocerlo. Sabe que lo ha visto antes, en algún lugar, pero no.. no logra recordarlo.

No logra recordar nada.

— Gracias a los dioses que estas bien. —comenta con cierto alivio. Sonrie y se acerca a la cama, con la intención de tomar su mano cuando, de repente, parece cambiar de idea. Su rostro refleja inseguridad—. ¿Estas bien? Agh, pregunta estúpida, olvidalo, claro que no lo estas. Acabas de despertar luego de días, estas incluso mas pálida de lo normal y ... y .. —el chico toma una respiración profunda antes de continuar, pensándose con cuidado las siguientes palabras. Fija su mirada en ella. Sus ojos reflejan millones de emociones que ella no logra descifrar—. Crei que te habia perdido.

Bianca no responde. Permanece en silencio y se dedica a observar sus enormes ojos cafés. Le gustan esos ojos. Hacen que se sienta protegida y segura, hacen que se sienta en casa. Extiende una mano y él se inclina hacia ella, adivinando sus intenciones de alguna forma. La joven acaricia su mejilla de forma lenta y cariñosa, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hace. La invade un extraño sentimiento. ¿Que esta haciendo? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué esta ahi? ¿Dónde esta Nico? Tiene tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, pero aun asi, no habla y continua estudiando al chico por lo que parecen horas.

Entonces, sin dejar de mirarlo, y sin bajar su mano, pregunta:

— ¿Quien eres?

La calidez que le transmitian aquellos ojos se rompe en mil pedazos. El marrón se funde con la _tristeza_ y el dolor, y Bianca, sin comprenderlo, puede notar como experimenta esas mismas emociones. Y siente que esta cayendo, junto a él. Cayendo a un lugar del que, esta segura, no podrá salir fácilmente.

* * *

><p>eS CORTO PORQUE TIENE 6 CAPITULOS, OKAY, OKAY, wno.<p>

Bai.

Mer.


End file.
